Our Maiden Effort
by damnFireworks
Summary: Summary - After spending a week long holiday in Colorado, it's suddenly Dean and Nikki's last night of relaxation. So what do the couple decide to do with this last bit of time remaining on their hands? Something tasty no doubt.


**Our Maiden Effort**

**Summary** - After spending a week long holiday in Colorado, it's suddenly Dean and Nikki's last night of relaxation. So what do the couple decide to do with all this time on their hands? Something tasty no doubt.

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose looked across the cabin to where his girlfriend sat curled up in bed with a kindle.<p>

She was reading some romance novel her twin sister had recommended, while he had his and Bray Wyatt's script to look over. He'd rather have been in bed beside Nikki Bella, but she'd barred him from it.

"You won't get any work done otherwise"

Sprawled in the armchair he'd added to the cabin a couple of weeks ago, he tried to figure out why he was so damn happy when by rights, he should've been feeling a little surly.

Because she's here. My woman is here with me, safe, doing something utterly ordinary.

It was a gift he couldn't have anticipated a few months ago, and one he'd let no one tarnish with wrestling politics.

Nikki Bella looked up at that instant. "You're not working." Touching her finger to the screen of her kindle, she primly turned a page.

"And you've been on the same page for ten minutes" he pointed out.

"Alright fine!" Laughing, she put the kindle on the duvet and threw her arms apart.

"As Jay would say, Hi! Want to play?" the diva grinned.

Always.

"Not outside." Dean stated.

It was raining, and while he wouldn't mind going out through snow and sleet itself, part of him preferred staying warm and dry.

"Some tough guy" Nikki played with her brunette curls.

"Come here and say that." Putting down the script, he crooked a finger.

Instead of obeying, Nikki Bella gave him a secretive, slightly guilty look. He'd seen that same look more times than he could count while she'd been in the title hunt. Tempted to pounce on her, he said,

"Do I want to know?"

"I want to make cookies"

He grinned. "Is that what they're calling it now?"

She threw a pillow at him. "I brought the ingredients in my suitcase. So, can we?"

Lobbing it back, he cocked his head. "It's our last night of vacation and… you want to make cookies?"

She was suddenly very interested in the pillow. "I haven't made them in a really long time. Plus Brie and Bryan like baking together."

She picked at the stitching of the pillowcase. "I'd just thought we could try it?… for the future. You know? In case we have children one day."

A shade of pink coloured her cheeks.

She could've asked Kathy, Brie, Lola, but she'd waited to ask him. It made him her slave all over again.

"Is this going up on Instagram?" he asked.

Her smile was the sun coming out of the clouds. "I have chocolate chips" she beamed.

"Then I guess" getting up, he held out a hand "we're making cookies"

Determined to succeed, they pulled up recipes on the Internet, watched demonstration videos, and substituted cranberries for raisins, because neither one of them was a fan of shrivelled grapes.

* * *

><p>After hours of baking, the best thing that could be said about their maiden effort was that it was edible and that Nikki had melted chocolate on the tip of her nose he had to lick off.<p>

They managed to burn the second batch in a no-burn oven.

The third batch, however turned out perfect. Nikki finished uploading their photo on Instagram.

"These are mine." Ambrose announced. He made an imaginary line down the tray that put ninety percent of the cookies on his side.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Nikki Bella kissed him, smiling all the while.

"Fine," he murmured.

"I'll give you two"

"Are you saying my kiss only rates a two?"

"I could be persuaded to reconsider" he teased.

Nikki kissed him again. This time, more fiercely that a hint of bitter chocolate could be tasted on her lips. Both exotic and intriguing to his senses, he drew her closer to him.

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to their bed where this time, their loving was an intimate dance.

Later, he fed her warm cookies while she promised him all sorts of favours. They drank tall glasses of milk before they brushed their teeth to make up for the sugar currently swimming through their bloodstreams.

Finally, the couple got into bed facing one another.

Rain continued to pound on the roof, a passing shield around their own private world that made the cabin seem even more snug.

"I had fun." It was a sighing comment from his diva.

Running a fingertip around the shell of her ear, he said, "I think we should try muffins next. I like banana bran."

Because he'd had fun, too, the long-forgotten boy in him rising to the surface. He'd made cookies with his gran long ago, had lost the memory under the weight of work pressures that had come later, but it was once again a radiant jewel in his mind.

"I was thinking marble cake," Nikki said, expression sparkling with excitement.

He whistled. "Ambitious"

Rubbing her nose against his, she whispered, "No one will ever know if we end up with a vaguely mud-coloured cake instead"

He chuckled, grabbing her and turning onto his back so that she ended up lying along his body.

"Look at us, we're talking about something so domestic. No scripts. No work drama. No schedules.

She beamed. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

They ran a crazy life, but this moment, it was theirs, private and safe and with the scent of cranberries and melted chocolate in the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>damnfireworks<strong> - I just had to get that off my chest. lol I hope you all enjoyed that. Review.. Fav... Follow me and all that good stuff. If some cool person out there wants to make a manip of these two baking.. I may be tempted to write another oneshot of them making marble cake. lol Lastly, some shameless promotion... but follow me on tumblr **miniatureanchorcat**_


End file.
